If Only
by Fanlady
Summary: Boboiboy membayangkan dunia di mana ia dan teman-temannya bisa hidup normal seperti anak-anak lain. Tanpa kekuatan super. Tanpa bahaya yang mengintai di setiap sudut. /one-shot


" **If Only"**

By : Fanlady

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warnings : Set in Boboiboy Galaxy, characters' study (mungkin), **death chara(s)** , minim dialog, no pairing

.

.

.

Debu beterbangan di udara saat Boboiboy ambruk dan wajahnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Serangan yang baru saja diterimanya menarik seluruh udara keluar dari paru-parunya, membuat Boboiboy selama beberapa saat berjuangmati-matian untuk tetap bernapas. Rasa sakit nyaris membutakannya. Ia bisa merasakan darah amis mengalir masuk ke mulutnya yang terbuka sementara ia dengan putus asa mencari cara untuk kembali menghirup udara.

Untuk sesaat Boboiboy yakin sekali ia pasti sudah mati, namun rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang masih menyiksanya memberitahunya bahwa ia masih hidup. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Boboiboy mengerang keras, namun yang terdengar hanya suara rintihan lemah. Tubuhnya tak lagi bisa digerakkan, maka Boboiboy hanya bisa berbaring pasrah di tanah keras berbatu yang perlahan basah oleh darahnya.

Suara-suara pertempuran masih terdengar jelas, walau tak lagi seramai tadi. Ada banyak tubuh tergeletak di sembarang tempat, sebagian besar sama sekali tak lagi bergerak, sementara yang lain masih mencoba untuk kembali bertarung walau dengan kondisi menggenaskan.

Melalui pandangannya yang semakin mengabur, Boboiboy melihat sosok merah muda tergeletak hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempatnya berada. Hanya sedikit warna merah muda yang masih terlihat dari pakaiannya, sebagian besar telah tertutup debu dan darah yang mengering.

Yaya terhempas keras dan langsung tergeletak tak bergerak setelah ia berusaha melindungi teman-temannya dari serangan peledak yang dilemparkan musuh. Mereka bahkan belum sempat memeriksa kondisinya karena terlalu sibuk bertempur. Tapi mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mencari tahu tentang itu sekarang.

Boboiboy tak akan pernah lupa, Yaya adalah teman pertama yang ditemuinya di Pulau Rintis. Gadis itu menyapanya dengan bersemangat di hari pertama mereka bertemu, dan dengan senang hati menawarinya bantuan untuk pergi ke kedai sang kakek, walau Boboiboy menolaknya dengan alasan malu.

Yaya kerap kali memarahinya setiap kali Boboiboy berbuat ceroboh. Ia juga sering membuat gadis itu kesal karena seringkali salah memanggil namanya. Yaya suka membuat biskuit, yang selalu dibagikannya dengan senang hati pada semua orang, waau tentu saja tak ada yang benar-benar senang menerimanya. Yaya selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu, selalu ingin terlihat sempurna, walau sikap rendah hati tetap melekat pada dirinya.

Sementara memikirkan semua itu, Boboiboy tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa lagi melihat sosok Yaya seperti yang selalu diingatnya. Sosok itu kini terbaring diam tak jauh darinya. Sekarat, atau mungkin ... _memang sudah tak lagi tertolong._

"Boboiboy!"

Seseorang membalik tubuhnya sedikit kasar dan Boboiboy bisa melihat wajah Gopal yang kotor karena tanah dan keringat. Ekspresinya dipenuhi ketakutan dan juga panik, benar-benar tipikal Gopal.

"Boboiboy, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah, kumohon!" Gopal menangis terisak, membuat tubuh Boboiboy ikut berguncang seiring isakannya.

Sejak dulu Gopal memang seorang penakut. Ia selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Boboiboy setiap kali melihat musuh atau sesuatu yang ditakutinya. Bahkan kekuatan jam kuasanya juga bergantung pada sifat penakutnya itu.

Gopal adalah sahabat pertama yang dimiliki Boboiboy di Pulau Rintis. Ia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat Boboiboy hanya sedetik setelah mereka berkenalan. Gopal selalu terang-terangan. Ia tak mencoba berpura-pura bersikap manis hanya untuk menarik simpati orang lain. Gopal bersikap apa adanya. Walau terlihat tak peduli dengan banyak hal, tapi Gopal adalah seorang pengamat yang baik. Ia yang paling mengerti semua sifat sahabatnya karena selalu mengamati mereka.

Boboiboy mungkin punya banyak gelar yang diberikan orang-orang padanya. Tapi baginya, gelar terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya adalah gelar sebagai teman terbaik Gopal.

Suara ledakan keras membuat tangis Gopal terhenti. Ia menoleh dengan wajah ketakutan dan melihat kepulan asap gelap tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku—aku harus membantu Fang ..." ujar Gopal dengan suara bergetar. "Fang tak mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka semua sendirian ..."

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi bertarung, jadi tak ada gunanya bila ia ikut bersama Gopal, walau sebenarnya Boboiboy ingin sekali melakukan itu. Boboiboy tak mungkin membiarkan kedua sahabatnya bertarung tanpa ikut membantu. Tapi bisa apa ia dengan kondisi begini?

"Aku akan segera kembali ..." kata Gopal, tercekat. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, oke? Aku tak ingin kehilangan kau juga ..."

Gopal kembali menangis, dan kali ini Boboiboy ikut menangis bersamanya. Berapa banyak mereka harus menerima kehilangan hari ini? Mereka kehilangan Yaya setelah serangan pertama, Ying menyusul hanya beberapa saat setelahnya. Tubuh mungilnya remuk tertimpa runtuhan batu yang jatuh ke atasnya karena ia tak cukup cepat mengelak. Ying terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan yang lain hingga ia tak sempat melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Sejak dulu Ying adalah gadis pemalu. Boboiboy ingat bagaimana gadis itu nyaris tak berani membuka suara hanya untuk berbicara dengan orang di dekatya. Jika berbicara tentang perubahan, tentu Ying yang paling banyak berubah di antara mereka. Ia berubah dari gadis pendiam dan pemalu menjadi gadis cerewet yang senang mengkritik apa pun yang dilakukan orang lain. Ying bahkan terkadang lebih cerewet dari Yaya. Ia seringkali berbicara terlalu cepat hingga orang lain tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Ying kerap kali menjadi seseorang yang tak sabaran. Ia selalu ingin melakukan segala hal dengan cepat. Ying yang paling cepat bertindak setiap kali mereka terancam bahaya. Walau terkadang reaksi tanggapnya, dan bahkan kekuatan manipulasi waktu yang dimilikinya, tak bisa menyelamatkannya dari banyak hal berbahaya.

Tembakan laser menghantam tanah hanya beberapa inci jauhnya dari tempat Gopal dan Boboiboy berada. Walau tak tepat mengenai mereka, namun efeknya cukup membuat keduanya terhempas jauh.

Kali ini Boboiboy tak bersusah payah mengumpulkan udara untuk paru-parunya yang terasa terbakar. Ia hanya membuka mata —dengan susah payah— dan dengan panik menatap sekeliling mencari Gopal di antara kepulan asap.

"Gopal ..." Boboiboy bahkan nyaris tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri, naun ia tetap berusaha memanggil. "Gopal ..."

Suara terbatuk-batuk tak jauh darinya cukup untuk membuat Boboiboy merasa sedikit lega. Ia melihat sosok samar Gopal yang berusaha bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung. Boboiboy bahkan kini bisa melihat Fang yang tengah bertarung dengan lima musuh sekaligus sedikit di depannya.

"Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun dan bantu aku! Aku tak bisa menghabisi mereka sendirian!" teriak Fang. Bayang-bayang hitam bergerak cepat di sekelilingnya, melindungi sekaligus juga menyerang.

Boboiboy hampir saja tertawa, seandainya saja bernapas tak sesulit ini baginya sekarang. Mungkin Fang terkena hantaman cukup keras di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta Boboiboy membantunya dengan kondisi seperti ini? Bahkan untuk menggerakkan kakinya agar bisa berdiri Boboiboy tak akan sanggup, walau dibantu sekali pun. Namun sepertinya keadaan Fang juga tak terlalu baik. Darah mengalir dari sisi kepalanya. Dan Boboiboy baru menyadari Fang sedari tadi berusaha menutupi luka sayatan besar di lengan kanannya yang juga mengalirkan darah.

Di antara mereka berlima, Fanglah yang paling mengerti betapa berbahayanya dunia yang mereka coba masuki, yang mereka harus masuki mau tak mau. Dunia para _superhero_ , dengan kekuatan super yang selalu diincar ke mana pun mereka pergi. Fang sudah lebih dulu mengembara ke berbagai penjuru galaksi, bertempur untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya benar. Bertempur melawan kekuatan jahat yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya terluka, bahkan bisa merenggut nyawanya.

Boboiboy tahu, sejak awal Fang tak berkewajiban untuk terus tinggal bersama mereka. Ia bisa saja melanjutkan pengembaraanya bersama pasukannya yang jauh lebih terlatih dan bisa melindunginya. Tapi Fang memilih untuk kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk berjuang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, saling melindungi satu sama lain. Walau tak pernah menunjukkannya terang-terangan, Fang benar-benar menganggap sahabat-sahabatnya lebih berarti dari apa pun, bahkan lebih berarti dari nyawanya sendiri.

Pandangan Boboiboy perlahan menggelap, maka ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Boboiboy berbaring menelungkup dengan salah satu sisi wajah menekan tanah berdebu yang dingin. Darah masih mengalir dari luka sobekan di kepalanya, namun rasa sakitnya perlahan memudar. Ia masih bisa merasakan tanah yang bergetar keras di bawahnya, namun tak ada suara apa pun lagi yang terdengar. Boboiboy berbaring tak bergerak dengan mata terpejam sambil menghitung detik-detik yang berlalu dalam hatinya.

Sementara dunia terasa mengabur di sekelilingnya, Boboiboy membayangkan sebuah dunia lain dalam benaknya. Dunia di mana ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan super. Tak ada pertarungan dengan alien setiap saat. Tak ada orang-orang yang harus dilindungi dari serangan makhluk luar angkasa, maupun dari para penjahat di bumi. Tak ada beban untuk melindungi dunia. Hanya dirinya dengan kehidupan normal seperti orang lain, bersama keempat sahabatnya.

Boboiboy akan punya banyak waktu untuk bermain bola bersama Gopal. Mereka bisa saling berkunjung ke rumah satu sama lain untuk bermain _game_ kapan pun mereka mau.

Yaya akan lebih sering meminta bantuan mereka untuk membuat biskuit yang ingin dibagikannya kepada semua orang di kota kecil tempat tinggal mereka. Mungkin saja Boboiboy dan teman-temannya bisa menemukan celah untuk membujuk Yaya agar menggunakan resep biskuit dengan benar. Dengan begitu tak ada lagi korban berjatuhan hanya karena sekeping biskuit cokelat cantik berlapis gula.

Ying bisa mengajari Boboiboy pelajaran matematika yang tak pernah dikuasainya. Mereka bisa berdiskusi bersama-sama di kedai Tok Aba sambil menikmati segelas Ice Chocolate Spesial buatan sang kakek. Boboiboy dan Gopal tentu tak akan terlalu sering mendapat nilai jelek lagi.

Perebutan popularitas antara Fang dan Boboiboy akan berlangsung lebih sengit. Fang akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalangi kepopuleran Boboiboy, sambil berjuang menaikkan popularitasnya sendiri. Walau tentu saja Boboiboy selalu lebih unggul sedikit di atasnya dengan cara-cara yang tak terduga. Mereka bisa bertengkar dan saling adu mulut. Tapi setelahnya mereka akan _bermain video game_ bersama-sama di rumah Gopal, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

Kehidupan seperti itu mungkin saja dimiliki Boboiboy, seandainya ia tak pernah mendapatkan jam super dari bola kuasa yang tak sengaja diselamatkannya.

Kadang Boboiboy berharap ia bisa memutar waktu. Mungkin Boboiboy bisa memilih untuk mengabaikan Probe yang mencuri cokelat di kedai Tok Aba. Ia bisa memberi tahu sang kakek bahwa cokelatnya hilang entah ke mana, dan Tok Aba tentu tak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan satu kaleng cokelat yang dicuri. Mungkin dengan begitu Boboiboy tak perlu bertemu Adu Du maupun Ochobot. Ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kekuatan super. Ia bisa akan menjalani hidupnya sama seperti anak-anak normal lainnya.

Tapi saat memikirkan semua hal yang telah dilaluinya sebagai seorang _superhero_ , Boboiboy tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berpikir bahwa inilah hidup yang ingin dipilihnya. Seandainya ia benar-benar bisa memutar waktu dan diberi pilihan untuk memulai hidup yang benar-benar berbeda, Boboiboy tetap akan memilih kehidupan ini. Ini tahu ini memang takdirnya. Ini takdir mereka.

Saat tanah kembali berguncang dan suara ledakan memekakkan telinga terdengar, Boboiboy tahu semuanya telah berakhir. Mereka telah kalah.

Hempasan keras membuat tubuh Boboiboy melayang di udara untuk beberapa saat. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan melihat langit jingga di atasnya. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa nama planet ini, tapi Boboiboy bersyukur bisa melihat pemandangan langit yang begitu indah dengan warna kesukaannya.

Boboiboy memejamkan mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Jika ini memang akhirnya, mungkin tak terlalu buruk juga.

Boboiboy sama sekali tak menyesali pilihan yang diambilnya, dan ia tahu teman-temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi seandainya ... seandainya saja memang ada dunia lain di mana ia bisa hidup normal bersama mereka, Boboiboy benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Boboiboy ingin mencoba merasakannya. Ia ingin tahu apakah mereka akan memiliki akhir yang lebih bahagia.

 _Seandainya saja ..._

.

.

.

 **End**

A/N :

Sedang mencoba mengembalikan jiwa angst yang memudar, sekaligus memenuhi kebutuhan asupan angst yang semakin menipis.

Feelnya mungkin nggak kerasa dan malah membosankan. Tapi makasih banyak yang udah membaca sampai akhir. Ada yang mau berbaik hati memberi satu-dua komentar?


End file.
